Double Trouble: The New Sisters
Double Trouble: The New Sisters is an upcoming sequel series to the Double Trouble series, set to debut in 2015. The series was created by Maryam Wells, who created Double Trouble franchise, the All About Us franchise, and serveal other novel series. Synopsis Like the original series, the show is set in Leawood, California The focus is on 14-year-old identical twin girls, Terri and Stephanie Dilton causing manheim while dealing with teen social issues. They are both the daughters of Marvin Dilton and Laurie Evans-Dilton, who happened to be former classmates of original twins, Megan and Jenny Healy. Main Characters *'Stephanie Dilton', is the elder twin, born three seconds before Terri. Stephanie is very outgoing, although very sensible with it. She gets good grades and is involved in every school activities. *'Terri Dilton' is the complete opposite of her twin; she is laid-back and very adventurous. She has dyslexia and struggles to live up to her mother's expectations. Other Characters *Marvin and Laurie Dilton - Stephanie and Terri's parents. Marvin is an newspaper editor and Laurie is an real estate agent. In the first book, they move into the house, which was previously owned by the Healy family from the original Double Trouble series. They are both Leawood High alumni. *Emily Carver - Stephanie and Terri's best friend. She plays on the girls' soccer team with the Dilton twins. *Elton Bates - The school nerd who has a crush on both the twins. *Carla Lewis - The Queen Bee at Leawood. She rivals with the Dilton twins on anything. *Jay Marsden - Stephanie's love interest in the series. He is the rebel in the series. He is the father of Rachel's baby in the senior year arc in the series. *Keith Nelson - Terri's ex-boyfriend. He is the jock at Leawood High. Terri breaks up with him when he cheats on her with Carla and when she developed feelings for Connor. *Conner Moore - Terri's love interest in the senior year arc. He was original romantically interested in Stephanie, but he became Terri's boyfriend in their senior year. They became engaged in Goodbye Leawood. *Tess Healy - An fashion designer, who previously owned the house the Dilton's lived in years earlier. She moved to Los Angeles with her son, Luke to expand her fashion business and to live closer to her twin daughters. *Luke Healy, Tess's 11-year-old son, an middle school student. Books *The Last Year - Stephanie, Terri, and their friends began their senior year of high school; The twins have new hairstyles. *Sisters Behaving Badly - Stephanie ends up doing all the work for a fundraiser fair. After Keith convinces the others to help out, Stephanie starts to have feelings for him, which doesn't sit well with Terri who is also attracted to Keith. *As the Bell Tolls - As graduation approaches, Robin ruin the graduation gowns in the school washing machine; Rachel is heartbroken when Keith announces that she is going to Stanford. Elton announces that he is going to the School of the Arts in Chicago. Emily is accepted to Columbia University in New York. But then, the twins were offered recording contracts to Star Records in New York and they want to go. But Laurie refuses to let them go to New York and wanted to go to college (since college were not in their plans right now). On the night of graduation, the girls decide to go to New York despite their mother's refusal. Notes